


He Loves You

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick and Natalio have a heart to heart.





	He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr  
> Green finds Natalio on the couch and they talk about Carlos and Topa.   
> This is based in the Teenverse

Green walked into Topa’s Abuela’s home. He’d been here often enough to know where everything thing was and his Abuela seemed fond of him. Carlos held his hand as he pulled him in. It had been a rough day for the green-haired teen, Pink hadn’t been to kind to him due to a magazine article about him. Carlos had assured him that a trip to Topa’s would make him feel better. Before Green had even seen his singer friend, Abuela had pulled him into a hug and pinched his cheeks. 

“Patrick Greenfeld, it’s been to long dear! How have you been?” She asked him, looking the boy over. 

“I’ve been good Miss-“ Green started but yelped as Abuela grabbed his ear. 

“Oh no! I told you, call me Abuela! You are just as much family as Topa and Pato are!” She scolded him, letting the boy go. Green laughed as he rubbed his sore ear. 

“Thank you Abuela” He said, giving her a genuine smile. Carlos couldn’t help but smile at the occurrence, that goofy grin was showing less and less as of recent. 

“Now come on you two, you must be starving!” She pulled them into the kitchen. 

The dinner was amazing, as Green knew it would be. It reminded him of his mom’s cooking. Green couldn’t help but feel at home at this place, he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. 

Green was walking around the home aimlessly. Abuela has asked Carlos for some help while Topa and Pato did dishes. Natalio had disappeared into the living room and the left Green to nose around the house. He smiled at the pictures of a young Topa and Pato and as he walked down the hall, he watched them grow. The further down the hall, the more people were added to the pictures. Topa and Pato turned into Topa, Pato and Natalio. Then the twins and Carlos were added into the picture. Francis would be in the next picture, and then the last picture added Arnoldo. Green sighed and frowned, what he would give to be in this family. What he would give to be on that wall, in that picture. Green wiped his cheek of the tears streaming down them. Pink would never let him go and he just needed to accept that. 

Green wandered into the living room to find Natalio sitting on the couch, watching the television. Green didn’t recognize the show, he actually didn’t watch too much tv. He already had to deal with the magazines, he didn’t want to deal with what the shows had to say about him. 

“Patrick, want one?” Natalio said, offering the boy a candy from the bowl Abuela kept on the coffee table. Green shook his head and sat down next to him. Green bit his cheek as Natalio kept his hand out, the candy looked so tempting. 

“Why not? They are really good” Natalio said, pushing it closer to the boy. Green huffed and took the candy, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. A comfortable silence fell between them. 

“He really loves you, you know” Natalio said out of nowhere. Green frowned. 

“Huh?” Green asked, looking at the much taller teen. 

“Carlos, he really does love you” Natalio assured him. Green couldn’t help but smile. 

“You should leave her” Natalio said, staring at the boy. Green frowned. 

“I wish it were that easy” Green whispered sadly. Natalio offered him another candy. 

“No Natalio” Green said, leaning away. 

“Topa went through something like what your going through” Natalio told him. Green frowned. 

“I hate to say Francis and Arnoldo have too, you aren’t alone Patrick” Natalio assured him. Green furrowed his brow. 

“Topa tried to live up to standards that are stupid. Just like Arnoldo and Francis did. Topa is an amazing singer, and he is a kind friend. He is nicer than he probably should be. He wants to put smiles on people’s faces. He tries so hard and he tried to live up to the standards that the industry puts in our heads. You don’t have to live up to that either” Natalio explained. Green frowned and closed his eyes. 

“Natalio, I love him so much. How could anyone love me when I look-“ Green started to say. Natalio shoved the candy into Patrick’s mouth, shutting the boy up. 

“That’s what she told you, huh. Patrick, Carlos would love you if you were bigger than you are and he’d love you if you were stick thin. Patrick, you aren’t fat, chubby sure, a little overweight, yeah. But you are far from what that article called you” Natalio assured him. Patrick thought for a few moments. 

“Topa’s a lucky guy, Natalio” Green told the taller teen. Natalio smiled and offered another candy. 

“And Carlos is a very lucky guy as well” Natalio told the green-haired teen. Green looked at the candy. He took the piece and smiled, ignoring the little voice in his head, nagging him. Abuela and Carlos walked in. 

“Topa, Pato! Get in here! I need to take a picture!” Abuela yelled. Before Green could say anything, Pato had jumped over the couch and put a hand over Green’s shoulder. Carlos sat beside Green and Topa beside Natalio. 

The next time Patrick had come to this house and wandered down the hall. He watched the pictures of the this family, like he had before but he found a new photo on the wall. Green couldn’t help but smile. Tears fell down his cheek as he looked at the picture HE was in. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Abuela rubbed his back as he finally let his emotions out. She hugged the boy as he cried happily into her shoulder. 

“I told you Patrick, you ARE family” Abuela assured Patrick. 


End file.
